clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jonah Simm
User page protected Hello Jonah Simm, Please note that your user page has been protected as your user namespace edits are more than 40% of your total edits (Currently userpage edits out of a total). Your userpage will be unlocked when it's less than 40%. You can see the ratio of your user pages edits . This policy is to prevent too many edits in user pages. How to decrease my user page edits? You can decrease your user page edits ratio by editing more other namespaces, like Mainspace (ordinary articles), File (by uploading files) or Template. Thank you for your attention, } Happy 4th I don't know if you celebrate or not, but, Happy 4th!! July4thcard.png --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:46, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Userpage Locked If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 17:14, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Existing Userboxes Hi Jonah Simm, Please prevent changing images in existing userboxes. Some users may have added them brcause of their original style. If you want you can add parameters to existing userboxes or add the userbox content to your user page/ sub page and change it manually. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:07, August 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Sorry about the userboxes Jonah, It's completely all right to improve templates ;) but in case parameters can be used, they can also allow users to modify their templates. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:38, August 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Should I undo the edits? It's ok, you can keep them as they are right now. Penguin-Pal (talk) RE:Undoing my Ninja Template Edits Hi Jonah Simm, I did it because those templates are widely used, ad like i mentioned above, in this case parameters or a new template are better solutios for this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Video You didn't give your club penguin update video for some months.I would be very cool if you post give the video link so that i can post it in my updates. Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts Free Membership CP Better 09:21, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015